Amanda Holliday
Amanda Holliday est la responsable de la flotte de la Tour et l'organisatrice du tournoi de la SRL. Histoire Née sur la route, fille de pèlerins qui cherchaient à rejoindre la Cité, Amanda a passé sa jeunesse à apprendre les rouages de la mécanique, récupérant sur le chemin les matériaux qui lui servirent à entretenir les véhicules qui permirent à sa famille d'échapper à l'impitoyable cruauté des territoires sauvages.Bungie, Destiny, Grimoire : Alliés // Alliés de la Tour // Responsable de la flotte Sa mère portait une arme surnommée la Gouvernante, un fusil à pompe à barillet double finement ciselé avec lequel elle a protégé Amanda lors de leur pèlerinage. Malheureusement, la mère d'Amanda est morte sur la route avant d'atteindre la Cité, et son fusil a été enterré avec elle.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Grimoire : Inventaire // Armes spéciales // La GouvernanteBungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : Jolly Holliday (étape 10). Grâce au sacrifice de sa mère, Amanda a finalement pu atteindre la Cité où elle s'est émerveillée de voir tant de vaisseaux. Elle a alors décidé de mettre ses talents au service de la Tour. Les horreurs dont elle a été témoin dans sa jeunesse l'ont endurcie. Elle connaît et respecte les dangers qui se pressent aux portes de la Cité et son empressement à rebâtir les capacités aérospatiales de celle-ci est motivé autant par son pragmatisme que par son amour de la navigation. Son talent pour l'ingénierie et l'habitude qu'elle a des reliques de l'Âge d'or ont fait d'elle un véritable chef de file parmi les responsables de la flotte de la Tour. À la demande de Cayde-6, Amanda a modifié le vaisseau d'Eris Morn en y installant le moteur furtif récupéré dans la cachette de Cayde au Cosmodrome. Amanda était consciente que la mission n'avait pas obtenu l'aval de Zavala et accepta de couvrir Cayde en enregistrant la mission comme « vol d'essai ».Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Mission : La cachette de Cayde Lors de l'attaque cabale sur la Cité, Amanda pilotait le vaisseau qui emmena un Gardien à bord du vaisseau-mère Cabal.Bungie, Destiny 2, Mission : De retour Citations Sur son histoire personnelle avant d'arriver à la Tour * Ma mère possédait un fusil à pompe que nous surnommions la Gouvernante. Avant notre arrivée à la Cité, il avait assuré notre survie.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Grimoire : Inventaire // Armes spéciales // La Gouvernante * Le concours de Tex Mechanica n'est pas facile, mais je peux vous assurer que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Le fusil à gagner est inspiré de celui utilisé par ma mère lorsque nous étions réfugiés, en exode vers la Cité. On le surnommait "la Gouvernante".Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : Jolly Holliday (étape 5). * Nous faisions partie des derniers réfugiés à atteindre la Cité. Oui, je connais la chanson. C'est vrai, nous nous sommes perdus de nombreuses fois. À l'époque, ça ne nous faisait pas rire. Et sans la Gouvernante, le fusil à pompe de ma mère, je ne serais pas là pour en parler.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : Jolly Holliday (étape 6). * Le fusil à gagner n'est pas une réplique exacte de la Gouvernante, car il est bien plus puissant et conçu grâce à la technologie de pointe de Tex Mechanica. Mais en ce qui concerne son apparence, j'ai fait attention de recréer le fusil à pompe qu'avait ma mère dans ses moindres détails.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : Jolly Holliday (étape 8). * Ma mère n'a jamais atteint la Cité. La Gouvernante non plus. Nous les avons enterrées toutes les deux sur le bord de la route. J'espère que celui ou celle qui gagnera le fusil à pompe fera honneur à l'héroïsme de ma mère. Sur son rôle de responsable de la flotte * Moqueuse Il vole encore votre vaisseau ? * Vous avez volé trop prêt du Récif, c'est ça ? * Vous avez besoin d'aide ? * L'aire d’atterrissage déborde d’Éperviers en attente. Désolée si je suis un peu irritable ... * Vous savez pourquoi ce Regulus est mort en orbite ? Quelqu'un a essayé de siphonner son moteur VIL. * Ils sont pas loin : les moteur VIL, ça change tout ! * Le Kestrel ... Je connais comme ma poche : aucune chance qu'il s'approche aussi prêt du Soleil. * J'ai dégotté des schémas, si vous cherchez de quoi voler. * Vous voulez un vaisseau ? * Vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider ? * J'espère que votre vaisseau vole bien ? * Ah : et vous n'avez pas intérêt à endommager votre vaisseau ! Sur ses relations avec les factions * On m'a piqué six coupleurs ! Roooh ... Si ce sont encore ces ordures de l'Astre Mort ... * Je leur ai dit à l'Astre Mort : c'est pas possible ! * La politique de la Nouvelle Monarchie ne m'intéresse pas : j'ai du boulot. A propos de l'Avant-Garde * Ikora répète sans arrêt à quel point la recherche est importante. Ces patrouilles d'analyse contre-la-montre fournissent apparemment des données importantes. Faites-en quelques-unes, et revenez ici. Ça devrait lui faire esquisser un semblant de sourire.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Quête : Faites sourire l'Avant-garde (étape 1). * Zavala a dressé une liste. L'avez-vous vue ? Elle répertorie les choses qui pourraient détruire la Cité. Raspoutine y figure généralement en deuxième ou troisième position. Allez protéger l'Esprit tutélaire et Zavala vous sera redevable.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Quête : Faites sourire l'Avant-garde (étape 2). * La première fois que j'ai rencontré Zavala, j'étais extrêmement intimidée. Il est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Puis, il se met à parler de la Cité, des Murs, et dit qu'on va tous y passer et il liste les 900 choses qui vont nous raser du système... Il est beaucoup plus effrayant qu'il n'en a l'air en fait.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Quête : Faites sourire l'Avant-garde (étape 4). * Cayde-6 parle sans cesse des dangers que représente la Ruche. On a abandonné la Lune, et tout et tout. Je n'ai vu des Esclaves qu'en vidéo, mais ils ont l'air assez fragiles, non ? Donnez-leur des coups dans les dents, Cayde devrait apprécier.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Quête : Impressionnez Cayde-6 (étape 1). * Les Cabals suivent toujours les ordres à la lettre, et aiment que leurs attaques se déroulent sans accrocs.Du coup, il ne sont pas dans leur élément sur le Cuirassé. Allez en éliminer quelques-uns, et vous impressionnerez Cayde en un rien de temps.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Quête : Impressionnez Cayde-6 (étape 2). * Tout le monde pense que Cayde est un gros dur qui ne pense qu'aux trésors, mais moi, je sais qu'il est gentil au fond. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un ...Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Quête : Impressionnez Cayde-6 (étape 4). Sur la SRL * Les courses de passereaux existent depuis le jour où les Gardiens se sont dit : "Je te parie que j'atteins cette montagne avant toi." Aujourd'hui, nous faisons les choses de façon un peu plus organisée mais le principe reste le même.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : Courses de Passereaux * Si vous voulez courir en tête de la meute, vous aurez besoin d'un permis pour y arriver. Je peux vous aider à démarrer, mais c'est à vous de prouver que vous savez manier un Passereau.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : Courses de Passereaux (étape 1). * La SRL est là, Gardiens. Enfourchez vos Passereaux et faites tomber les records. Il est temps de salir vos bottes.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : Courses de Passereaux (étape 2). * Eh bien, je suis impressionnée. Vous avez un certain talent sur un Passereau. On passe à la vitesse supérieure ?Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : Courses de Passereaux (étape 3). * Il y a des légendes dans la SRL. Marcus Ren. Cron-8. Tyla Sola. Des pilotes intrépides et si habiles qu'ils sortent du lot. Maintenant, vous avez trouvé votre place sur la piste, pilote.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : Courses de Passereaux (étape 5). * C'était vraiment une course de folie. Marcus Ren n'aurait pas fait mieux.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : Courses de Passereaux (étape 6). * Certains des Gardiens les plus puissants sont également de très bons pilotes. Des gens comme Marcus Ren, par exemple, ont écrit leur légende sur le circuit.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Grimoire : Activités // Autres activités // SRL : Courses de Passereaux * Vous ne pouvez pas gagner si vous courrez sur un tas de ferrailles.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Contrat : SRL : Sans une égratinure * Vous avez fait tout ça ? Vous méritez bien une récompense.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Contrat : SRL : Voir grand ou rester chez soi. * Que votre dévouement à nous protéger ne vous empêche pas de vous amuser de temps en temps.Bungie, Destiny : L'Avènement, Texte d'ambiance : Étiquette d'Amanda (Objet à usage unique) * S. R. L. Un Passereau, ce n'est qu'un siège avec un moteur. C'est à vous d'y mettre tout votre cœur ! * S. R. L. Accrochez-vous bien ! * Courses de Passereaux : parés à l'action ? * Courses de Passereaux : considérez que c'est un combat et tout ira bien ! * Courses de Passereaux : vous voulez gagner ? Alors franchissez ces portes ! * Allez-y ! * Des Cabals et des Vex, droit devant ! Faites bien attention à vous ! * Je détecte des Cabals ... Et des Vex aussi ! C'est pas ça qui va arrêter la course ! * Les Corrompus sont là : faites attention à vous ! * Vous êtes en tête du peloton ! * Deuxième tour : ne retirez pas votre casque, c'est pas encore fini ! * C'est le deuxième tour : est-ce que le Passereau fonctionne bien ? * La course n'est pas finie, n'oubliez pas de franchir les portes ! * Franchissez les portes ! On n'abandonne pas tant que Shaxx s'est pas mis à chanter, c'est compris ? * Plus qu'un tour, continuez comme ça ! * Mettez les gaz ! Vous n'êtes plus en tête ! * Dernier tour ! Mettez les gaz et accrochez-vous bien ! * Le Tour tient à remercier tous les participants mais elle a trouvé son gagnant ! * Nous avons un gagnant ! * La course se termine, nous avons un gagnant. * Ça y est ! Nous avons un gagnant ! * "how's that sparrow runnin'." * "They're passin' you." * "It's not over yet, catch up" * "Cayde's got a lotta Glimmer riding on this." * "Hostiles on the track, be careful" * "That's some smooth ridin', you're in the lead" * "You're first, stay there!" Sur les contreparties concédées à l'Avant-Garde * J'ai promis à Zavala que le tournoi de la SRL n'allait pas me distraire de mes obligations professionnelles. Du coup, si on veut s'amuser, il faudrait que quelqu'un m'aide à remplir quelques tâches pour lui.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Quête : La vitesse tue. * Shiro dit que les Symbiotes poussent pour se rapprocher du Temple de Fer. On les repousse ?Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Quête : La vitesse tue (étape 1). * Je sais que le Récif n'est pas la porte à côté, mais en vous dirigeant vers les courses de Passereaux, vous pourriez passer dire bonjour à Variks.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Quête : La vitesse tue (étape 2). * Il me faut quelqu'un qui sait dégainer rapidement. Les Corrompus ne risquent pas d'attendre patiemment de se faire tuer.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : À toute vitesse tout en finesse (étape 1). * Il serait bon de rappeler à Oryx et sa bande qui commande. Rendez-vous à la cour d'Oryx, invoquez ses Champions, et occupez-vous d'eux.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : À toute vitesse tout en finesse (étape 2). * L'heure tourne. Occupez-vous de ces Corrompus avant qu'ils n'appellent leurs amis.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Quêtes : La vitesse tue (étape 3) & À toute vitesse tout en finesse (étape 3). * Ça devrait suffire pour l'Avant-Garde, mais je ne pense pas que les Corrompus restent à terre très longtemps.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Quête : La vitesse tue (étape 4) & À toute vitesse tout en finesse (étape 4). Divers * Re-salut ! * Comment ça va, Chasseur ? * Quoi de neuf à l'extérieur ? * Vous devez bien connaitre les Déchus. Comprenez-vous leur langue ? * Chuis là si vous avez besoin d'aide ... * Vous êtes toujours là ? * En voilà un qui a trop regardé les Ténèbres en face. * Si vous continuez à rester là sans rien faire, on va finir par vous prendre pour un rotor de combustion ! * Allez-vous rester là longtemps, Gardien(ne) ? * C'est quand vous voudrez hein ... * Maitre Rahol a peut-être quelque chose pour vous ... * Pardon ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ? Théories et faits marquants * Amanda a perdu sa jambe droite pendant la guerre contre les Corrompus, elle l'a remplacée par une prothèse en métal.Changement d'apparence avec le DLC "Le Roi des Corrompus". * En collaboration avec la fonderie Tex Mechanica, Amanda a organisé un concours pour obtenir le fusil à pompe de sa mère à partir de ses propres souvenirs.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : Jolly Holliday (étape 8). Galerie Jeune Amanda.jpg|La jeune Amanda, arrivée depuis peu à la Tour, regardant avec émerveillement un vaisseau voler autour du Voyageur. Amanda x Cayde.jpg|Cayde-6 essaie de convaincre Amanda de rester discrète sur la vraie raison des modifications demandées sur le vaisseau d'Eris. Amanda Holliday avant son accident.png|Amanda avant qu'elle ne perde sa jambe. Amanda pilote.png|Amanda aux commandes de son vaisseau Références Catégorie:Civils Catégorie:Marchands Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:SRL